Good Guys Don't Always Wear White
by Kiora
Summary: To humans, he was a ruthless demon, and to demons, he was nothing more than a disgraceful half-breed.


Good Guys Don't Always Wear White 

An Inuyasha Fanfic 

-- 

Hiya! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic-- hopefully not the last-- and a songfic, too. The song is (obviously) called _Good Guys Don't Always Wear White_ and it's by Bon Jovi (it's a demo, so you won't find it on any of their albums). I don't own Inuyasha or the song, though I wish verymuch that I did. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review! 

-- 

"Were you always alone?" Her voice was soft--gentle, as if she were afraid her words would hurt. She was right; they did. Memories ambushed him all at once, thoughts of a childhood so long ago. Dimly, he noted this drawback of being half-youkai: the tendency to remember things you wanted to forget. 

"I wasn't a youkai. And I'm not a human. I don't belong." His reply was simple-- purposely so; he hoped she'd change the subject. Kagome didn't seem to understand that he wasn't like her... in this world, feelings were weaknesses and to be weak was the greatest sin of all. To his dismay, she prodded on, asking him a question he didn't intend to answer. 

"Weren't you lonely?" 

-- 

"Monster!" Cries echoed through the once silent village, and people scattered in a rush of motion. Mothers hid their children, and men raced for their weapons. Suspicious eyes and hateful words were his only greeting, and it took all of his control to keep their unspoken accusations from coming true. 

Gritting his teeth, he tried to pretend that he couldn't hear their whispers, but not even the faintest murmur escaped his canine ears. To humans, he was a ruthless demon, and to demons, he was nothing more than a disgraceful half-breed. It had always been that way. 

**You say you don't like my kind**

**I fit a picture in your mind**

**No, it don't matter what I say**

**I hear you bitching when I walk away**

**I'll never be what you want me to be**

**You tell me I'm wrong, but I disagree**

**I ain't got no apology**

****

-- 

"Aaaaahhh!" She was falling, her life flashing before her eyes. She could see herself picking flowers for her father's grave while the demons terrorized her mountain home. She hated demons... those demons who would soon take her own life. The kindly priest came to her again in her memories as well, comforting her, protecting her... but before this little slide show could continue, she felt her fall being cut short. Warm arms enveloped her firmly, and she felt as if she was flying. 

"Thank you very mu--" Her eyes widened at the sight of her so-called savior, and instantly, her gratitude was forgotten. Pushing herself out of his grasp roughly, she continued flatly, "I'd rather die than accept help from a _freak_." Glaring, Nazuna swiftly turned her back and muttered a string of curses under her breath. 

**Just because I don't look like you**

**Talk like you, think like you**

**Your judge and jury, hang man's noose**

**I see them in your eyes**

**Good guys don't always wear white**

****

-- 

"I'm embarrassed to call you my brother, half breed." With an disapproving expression resting upon his icy features, the full demon looked down into his panting half-brother's eyes. Silently, he turned away; this wasn't worth his time. 

"Then don't," Inuyasha retorted, growling, unable to contain his anger. Rising to his feet in an instant, he drew _tetsusaiga_ and snarled, "You aren't escaping this time!" Blood trickled from his various wounds, but he was numb to the pain. He could feel only blind rage... who needed a brother anyway? 

Scoffing, Sesshoumaru walked away, not bothering to acknowledge the challenge. "I'll let you live, for now, _little brother_."__

__

__**You judge a man who don't stand in line**

**Just because he ain't on your side**

**Do you know the man who wears those shoes**

**If you cut me, don't I bleed like you**

**I don't know what you've been told**

**You can't buy guts with a pot of gold**

**Cause a rich man's poor if he's got no soul**

****

****-- 

"We aren't that different, are we?" Kagome remarked, eyeing his ears with a giggle. "Humans and demons, I mean. You ought to know; you're both." Digging into the basket of food the villagers had given her, she glanced upwards, "Are you sure you don't want any?" 

With a grunt, Inuyasha dubbed that topic not worthy of discussion, and feigning sleep, he curled up in his tree while Kagome rambled on. He didn't like to let his guard down, but being so close to home (or the closest thing he would ever have to a home) and enveloped in Kagome's gentle scent, the dog-demon couldn't help but give in to the overwhelming sense of security. 

"When backed into a corner, both will fight to survive. Both find themselves preoccupied with stupid things... power, greed, envy, _shikon no tama_. I would've liked to have met you in a world without it," she thought aloud. With a sigh, she shook those thoughts from her mind and began to head toward the stream for a bath. As she walked away, she whispered, "Both want to be close to the people they're in love with." 

Up in his tree, Inuyasha shivered. 

****

**Rich man, poor man, beggar man, king**

**All that shit don't mean a thing**

**Don't you know who's behind those eyes**

**We all wear our disguise, don't we**

**Good guys don't always wear white**

****__

__--__

__

__Kagome looked away, knowing that she had hit a sensitive spot, "You don't have to answer that." She pedalled on, a look of genuine concern softening her features. That was the difference between them: she didn't hide her emotions. Her eyes never lied. 

"I guess I was."His voice was different as he spoke, it wasn't flat and emotionless; not the voice he used when he was irritated or bored. It was soft and vulnerable, and in a sense, it was everything he himself wasn't... everything he didn't dare to be. "I lived like that because that was the only way I knew how."__

__

__She gazed at him for a while, as if savoring the moment, and her voice was light when she replied, "Thank you."She smiled then, a secret smile that made Inuyasha's heart leap. 

Even after disappearing behind his emotionless guise, his voice held hints of the feeling beneath, "Why?" 

"Because now I know you're not always Mr. Cool." Her smile widened, almost teasingly, and he instantly felt a pang of regret. Before he could explore that feeling, she leaned closer, whispering, "Don't worry... I won't tell anyone you have a soft side, too." 

Kagome winked playfully, and the air around them seemed to lighten. Blushing, she added, "You know, I'll always be right here." 

__

__**Hey baby, whose side are you on?**

**You think you got us figured out where we belong**

**Just forget all dark from light**

**Day from night, wrong from right**

**Good guys don't always wear white**

****

****

Inspired by the song and Andou Natsumi's "Tsuiteiru ne Hijiri-chan" (which is also about a demon-boy falling in love with a normal girl. ^-^) PLEASE remember to review! 9__9 


End file.
